


Old and Stale Cotton Candy from the 1960's

by TrashyKae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyKae/pseuds/TrashyKae
Summary: Your name is Jane Crocker, and you're pretty sure you've fallen for another woman: Roxy Lalonde. How could you not? There was only one problem, though. Your preferences were frowned upon in this time period. The year was 1960, and though it wasn't as bad as years before, people still weren't too happy with that "life style."





	1. Chapter 1

You could remember the first time you saw her in school. Her frilly, light pink blouse and white skirt that seemed to be perfectly fanned out. She had that hair style that was popular with women at that time. The short cut that curled out at the neck, though hers was different. Hers was curled all over, even her bangs, as if she couldn't control her hair, no matter how much hairspray she coated onto it. It suit her, though, and ever since you saw it it had became your favorite. She was nothing like you. You were shy and quiet. You didn't wear anything particularly stylish and you had generic hair.  

That was your freshman year. 

Your name is Jane Crocker and you are now at the end of your senior year, barely eighteen and applying for university. Over the years you had found that the girl you've been attracted too was named Roxy Lalonde. She was the kind of girl that could've been a greasers girl, but you never saw her with anyone but friends. You didn't know what you felt, to be honest. All you knew is that you had a fondness for her. You had one idea, but it never crossed your mind. You felt like you knew everything about her, but also nothing at all. You shared a few classes in the past and even now, but you've never really spoken to one another. You were the quiet one and she was the popular one. You were the one that stayed home and studied and she was the one who went out to drink with friends. You were almost nothing alike, yet you felt strongly linked to her at the same time. A few times, you had caught her with her gaze on you. You wanted to think that it meant something but you knew that it was just wishful thinking. 

You didn't know what to expect after highschool. You knew what others expected of you, though; to go to university, get married and have children. Become the perfect housewife. You figured that would be your life, and that the girl in the pink blouse... Roxy... would become a distant memory. 

That was until... you had been assigned to work with her on a project. You remember her introducing herself without hesitation, and you especially remember yourself introducing yourself in a quiet, shy manner. 

 

"Um... hello? Are you okay?"

The sound of Roxy's voice snapped you out of all of your thoughts. You remembered that you'd planned to meet at Roxy's place at six o'clock, and that you were sitting in her room, on her bed, working on the project. You couldn't help but feel your face heat up slightly from embarrassment. You had never talked to this girl before, and here you were. 

"What? Oh! Yeah... I'm fine." You responded. "I just spaced out, that's all. There's a lot on my mind. I'm sorry..." 

You felt so stupid. You should have been listening! You couldn't just make Roxy do the report on her own, could you? 

Roxy laughed and smiled, making your heart flutter a bit. "Don't be sorry! I asked if you wanted to try and find some information about Shakespeare in the textbook." Roxy said. She seemed much smarter than she looked. You didn't even think about that. 

"Oh, uh... yeah. Yeah, I can do that." You responded, immediately rummaging through your bag to get the textbook and your notes. "Maybe... we can use my notes too? I always take way too many. Maybe we can find something useful?" You suggested. 

Roxy tilted her head then smiled. "Oh, really? That's great! We'll get an A for sure with how prepared you are for this." She said happily, immediately going back to looking through the stories. 

They got to choose which play they wrote about, the history of it, and why it was considered literature. 

Roxy scratched her head and groaned. "Why do we have to write about how great this stuff is, anyway? Can't we write our own opinions? I find this stuff boring." She admitted. You blink a few times. You had never thought about it that way before. You only ever did what you were told. "Wouldn't we fail if we did that?" You couldn't help but ask. Roxy shrugged, looking down at her textbook before back up at you. "Probably. I'm not suggesting we do it, but I'm just saying. If I was ever a professor I would let my students write about how they felt about the story or something, not about what I thought." She said with a shrug. 

You had never met anyone like this before. You thought you knew her personality before but you were learning so much more. You didn't have much to say, and you shyly nodded in agreement before reading over your notes once again. 

It had been a while before Roxy spoke up again. "So. I've never really seen you with anybody. No, I don't spy on you or anything, but I've seen you around a lot. Do you have any friends?" She asked. 

You blushed lightly and looked up at Roxy. What kind of question was that? The more you thought about it, though, you realize that she actually did notice you around, even enough to know that you didn't hang out with anyone. "Oh, um... not really, why?" You asked, setting your pencil down on your notebook. Nobody has ever spoken to you like this before, and it felt almost relieving to open up. 

Roxy tilted her head. "Why haven't you ever talked to me? I've noticed you looking my way. I would have taken you in as another girlfriend, no problem." She said with a smile. Roxy really wasn't afraid to say anything, was she? You couldn't help blush in embarrassment. "What? No, you don't understand! I… I wasn't watching you or anything." You said quickly, not wanting to seem creepy. 

Roxy tilted her head and giggled quietly. "That's not what I meant, silly. But at least we're talking now, right?" 

You nod, actually giving Roxy a genuine smile. "Yeah... you're right." You said, not being able to look away. 

Roxy returned the smile. "Hey. I've never told you this, I mean... not that I would have since we've never spoken, but... I've always noticed your freckles. Does that sound weird? I hope not... I'm just sayin' that they suit you very well." She said.

You looked at Roxy in awe. Freckles weren't considered attractive. You hated them. You wanted to be pale and fair skinned, with pink cheeks. Not speckled ones. You liked the compliment, though, and you suddenly felt a new respect for your blemishes. 

"Oh... thank you." You responded. "I've, um... I've noticed your curly hair. I like it... It's different from everyone's else's, being practically straight and stuck together, I mean. I've always found it beautifully unique..." You said. You had to return the compliment, right? And you were telling the truth. For once you see Roxy's face warm up, causing you to do the same. "Sorry, maybe they was weird..." You quickly say, looking away. 

"What, no, it's fine. If that was weird then my compliment would have been weird, too. So we're either both weird or perfectly fine. I choose the later." She said with a smile. 

You glanced at the clock and found that it was almost nine o'clock. You've been doing almost nothing for three hours and now you've just been chatting! You shoot up, sitting up straighter. "Shoot! I need to get home." You said, quickly gathering up your things before standing up. "I'll uh... see you in class tomorrow." You say before turning away to head out. 

You were almost out of the door before you felt a hand grab your wrist. "Woah there, no need to rush." You hear from behind you. "Um... how about we meet again tomorrow? To do the project, I mean..." You hear. You turn to face the other and give a small smile. "Yeah... yeah, that sounds good." You said before finally leaving. She was even better than you previously thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane thinks about more stuff. That's it. That's all, folks. (jk plz stay)

It was wrong, but it wasn't. Society didn't like it but they also didn't care. Only sexual relations between men was illegal at the time, but that didn't mean you would get a pass. You knew that, but you also didn't care. You assumed that your life would still turn out the way everyone wanted it too, even if you didn't want that for yourself. You would settle, and you had accepted that. You knew that you'd at least love your kids, anyway. How could you not? 

You sigh as you walk home in the dark. It was the end of the winter season but that still didn't mean that it was freezing. Your cardigan, despite how soft it was, didn't help, and your legs were practically uncovered. You managed, though. You walked to and from school everyday. You managed to make it home before nine, but that wasn't without rushing slightly. Your father would get angry if you didn't follow your curfew. You didn't know why it was nine, but you never went out anyway so it's not like you cared. 

"Dad, I'm home!" You call out into the house, seeing that the front room was empty. You figured that he was in the kitchen, despite the late hour. You kicked off your shoes by the door and hung up your cardigan on a near by coat hanger. You only owned a select few, but you didn't mind. You liked what you had. You head into the kitchen only to see that your father wasn't there. You thought that it was unusual but you didn't think much of it. He probably just went to bed. The trust he had in you sometimes concerned you, but you were also grateful for it. You make yourself some toast, deciding that it was too late to eat anything else and head upstairs to your bedroom. You were thankful that you didn't have any homework to do since you got some of the project done at Roxy's place. You fall backwards onto your bed, covering the top half of your face with your arms. You didn't know if you were stressed or not, but this definitely wasn't something you were used to feeling. You sigh and sit in your thoughts, which eventually carry you off to sleep, despite not changing into your pajamas or even taking off your glasses. 

 

You wake up early in the morning feeling dazed and almost confused. You felt your glasses pressing into your nose and your feet were numb from hanging off of the bed the whole night. You take off your glasses and rub your eyes, looking around. Everything was fuzzy, but you'd had those things on all night. Your face needed a breather. You bring your feet up and lay on your side, actually resting your head on a pillow. It was much more comfortable. You didn't even have to be up for another couple of hours. You close your eyes and try to get some more of that sweet sleep, but quickly discovered that it would be nearly impossible to do so. You groaned and covered your head with the pillow. If you couldn't sleep then you would just sit in the dark doing nothing for two hours. You would have done it, too, if you didn't get the familiar feeling of having to use the restroom you had every morning. You groan again, almost whining this time as you sit up and stretch. You curl your toes a few times to make sure that the feeling came back before getting up and out of bed. You were glad that you, unlike many people, actually had running water. You didn't think about it too much, but you were grateful for it. After using the bathroom you climb into the shower, deciding that since you didn't take your usual bath in the evening the previous night, you should make up for it. You hear the familiar sound of you father humming while he made breakfast as you turned off the water, not being able to help but giggle to yourself. It was a fun quirk he had that you never seemed to get sick of. You head to your room and get dressed, deciding to wear something a little warmer than you did the previous day and head downstairs, your messenger-style book bag over your shoulder. 

"Hey, dad." You said, setting your bag in the kitchen table as you entered the room, seeing your breakfast on the table. 

"Good morning." He responded, turning to give you a light smile before going back to his cooking his own meal. You smile back and take a piece of toast off of your plate. Your father had already spread jam on it, just how you liked it. 

"Hey... I'm going to, uh... my friends house after school again. To work on the school project." You brought up the topic, hoping that your father would be okay with it. 

"You're friend? Is it a new one?" You heard him respond. You knew that he was aware of your social status, but you didn't mind. He may have been concerned, but you were used to doing things on your own. 

"Yeah, kinda. I've known her for a while, but we haven't actually spoken until now." You admitted, taking more bites of your breakfast. You weren't sure what to say. Was Roxy even a friend? You'd love that, but you only talked to each other the previous night for the first time. Maybe Roxy considered you a friend too? Or was that just wishful thinking? "But, yeah... Shakespeare project, you know?" You add, finishing yourself up. You usually didn't eat everything on your plate, so it wasn't surprising that there was some left over. 

You hear your father chuckle. "That's fine. Just be home by nine. I trust you were home on time last night as well?" He asked. 

You nod, standing up and grabbing your bag. You smoot out your skirt. "Yeah, I was here. Promise." You responded. You couldn't lie even if you wanted too, so he knew you were telling the truth. "Thank you, dear. Have a good day at school." He said, dishing up his own breakfast. 

"I will. Thanks, dad." You say, slipping on your shoes, grabbing a sweater, and stepping out into the cold, morning air. You shiver a bit but shake it off. You got used to it quickly. It was a normal morning. Getting up, getting ready, eating breakfast, and walking to school. Many students did it, and though you considered yourself normal and generic, there were others that would argue that. You would have corrected them, though. What about you wasn't normal? 

 

You let out a sigh of relief once you stepped into the school, the warm air hitting your cold body like a wave. It felt better than outside, that's for sure. You head straight for your locker. You didn't have people to mingle with before and in between classes anyway. You neatly put all of your things away and grab just a few books and notebooks, not needing too much for the beginning of the day. You close your locker and give another sigh. Another day, you supposed. Everything had been normal until you hear your name called out from down the hall. You give a look of confusion and search for the culprit. People actually knew your name? Your suspicions were quickly cleared when you saw a familiar face and style, hand in the air to show you where she was. Roxy had called you out of the crowded hallway. You blink a few times before glancing around you. No. There was no way that she was calling to anyone else. You shyly make your way over to her, your head down as you do so. Maybe she wanted to talk about the project? 

"Jane!" You heard her say when you came over, trying not to make eye contact with her friends. 

"Um... hello." You say politely, glancing up at the other. "Did you... need me for something?" 

Roxy blinked in confusion before smiling, shaking her head with a small laugh. "What? No, I just wanted to say hi." She said with a warm smile. 

You feel your face warm up as you stand up straighter, getting a little more comfortable. "You did?" You asked in slight disbelief, tilting your head. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I really enjoyed having your company last night." She said. 

You blush. Not at what she said, but the fact that she had said it around her other friends. You didn't want them to think you were taking her or anything. You bite your lip and shift awkwardly. You really hoped that you weren't an annoyance. "Oh... well, uh... thank you." You say, reverting back into your shell. "I don't want to be late for class... I'll see you after school." You said before turning and leaving without waiting for a response. You only managed to mentally hit yourself for it once you made it to class and got time to clear your head. Stupid! She probably thought that you were being rude! You drop your head onto the desk, sighing. Why did you have to be so awkward? Why couldn't you just have magic social skills, despite not talking to anyone your whole life? You groan quietly and sigh again. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, more random shit.


	3. Chapter 3

You manged to make it through half of the day without embarrassing yourself any further. You considered it to be a new record. It always seemed like you were doing /something/ weird, or at least in the eyes of everyone else. You sighed to yourself as you opened your locker for the second time that dau. Unlike before, you needed at least two textbooks, which is why you hated the second half of the day. You had to carry more, and it's not like it was light stuff. You make your way to your next class, almost terrified. It was the first class of the day that you shared with Roxy, and you knew that she had friends in there. From what you've learned, the other would have no problem with calling you out of the crowed, no matter who was around her. You guessed it was good that she didn't care what other people thought, and you admired that. But it still put you in the spotlight when she singled you out... You take a deep breath and head into class with your head down, hoping that you were successful in hiding yourself. You were early, like usual, though. Remember the part where you have nobody to mingle with in the hallway? You make your way to the back corner of the room, knowing that you'd be less noticeable there. That's why you liked it. You sit down and shift slightly in your seat. Why were you so anxious? Was it really because Roxy knew who you were now? You couldn't think of anything else. That had to be it. You sigh and rest your chin in your hand, looking up at the posters on the wall. You had pretty much memorized them at this point. You read the familiar words in a slight daze before you were pulled back into reality by the sound of somebody sitting down in the desk next to you. Seriously? Nobody sat by you. Everyone else had friends to be by. You look over and mentally hit yourself for not being able to just know who it was.  
"...Roxy?" You asked quietly and shyly, glancing around to find her friends. Maybe they were just absent that day? You were corrected when you spotted all of them where they always sat. "Don't you, uh... want to sit with your friends?" You couldn't help but ask.  
You were greeted by her smile, which was now becoming more and more familiar to you. "I mean, yeah. You're my friend, aren't you?" She asked, giving you a playful wink.  
You felt that all too familiar feeling of your cheeks warming up as she spoke, almost speechless. "I... am?" You couldn't help but ask. "I mean, not that I have a problem with that, of course!" you quickly add, turning yourself to face Roxy better.  
You hear Roxy laugh and couldn't help but smile yourself. You felt more comfortable when her other friends weren't around.  
"I didn't think you did." She said softly. "So, mind if I stay here? I know you pay attention in class a lot so I won't bother you. Promise." She said.  
You nod, smiling shyly. "Yeah... yeah, that's fine." You said. Did Roxy really just want to sit by you? She didn't even want to talk? Maybe it was your imagination, but it seemed like she just wanted to be around you. Was she trying to get to know you better? Probably... she seemed like that kind of person.  
You give her another small smile before class started, facing yourself forward so you could pay attention. You thought it would feel strange to have the other next to you the whole time, but honestly, it wasn't too bad. It wasn't bad at all, actually. You enjoyed it. You glanced over at her every once in a while and caught her looking back a few times. You couldn't help but smile each time. You still managed to take all of your notes, though, so by the time class ended you didn't feel like you were too distracted. You shove all of your things back into your bag and turn to see Roxy watching you. You blush and glance away.  
"Um... thanks." You said simply, biting your lip in embarrassment. "Nobody's really sat next to be before... it was kind of nice to have the company." You added. You felt like you would regret it later if you didn't thank her.  
She tilted her head before giggling, shaking her head. "What? No, it was my pleasure. Seriously." She said, smiling.  
You nod and awkwardly stand up, looking up at the other. You didn't know what to do. "So, uh... I'll see you during our last class..." You said, glancing down shyly. "And then do you just want to walk to your place again?" You ask, bringing yourself to look back up at her.  
Roxy nodded with a smile. "Of course! I'll see you then." She said happily before turning with a short wave. You catch yourself smiling as you watched her walk out, almost immediately making yourself get rid of it. You probably looked like a dweeb. You collect your things and head to your next class. For once you arrived at the same time as everyone else, not early. 

The same thing happened during your last class. Roxy sat by you and you were more than happy to let her. The teacher gave you the class period to work on your project so you could kill time or get some work done. Luckily, you felt more comfortable around Roxy than you did before so you could bring up a topic on your own. You open your mouth to speak, but Roxy got to it quicker, the usual smile on her face.  
"Hey, do you want to finish the project in here and just hang out after school?"  
Oh.  
Dang.  
That is not what you were going to suggest at all. Roxy wanted to hang out? With you of all people? Not her other friends that were way cooler and probably more fun as well?  
"Wait, really?" You stuttered out. You had never been asked to hang out before, so you weren't sure what to say. You did want to, though. "Yeah, sure." You said with a shy smile. You couldn't say no. How could you? All of your thoughts over the years, especially the ones that told you you were just imagining things, were slowly being erased. Roxy actually /did/ want to hang out with you. It wasn't wishful thinking at all.  
Your answer was responded to with another large smile from her. You couldn't help but smile slightly when you saw it. She seemed so happy and energetic all of the time. You think that it just rubbed off on you while she was around. You thought that you were content with just seeing her from a distance, but this was so much better than that. Your heart seemed to skip a beat more often this way. You didn't see that as a bad thing.  
After you got that out of the way, you began to work on your project. It wasn't to hard, actually. You were able to talk to peers and get some ideas, so you manged to finish by the time the class ended. You were relieved. You didn't mind working on the project with Roxy at her house, but the thought of just talking and hanging out with her was so much better than homework.  
Roxy helped you put your books away when class ended, which you grateful for, despite being reluctant to the help. You had almost gotten yourself situated until you felt Roxy grab your wrist and pull you with her. You stumbled a bit but picked yourself up as you followed behind her.  
"Are you in a hurry?" You ask, fixing the bag on your shoulder.  
"Hm? No, not really. Just excited is all." You hear her say, seeing her turn and give you another smile. You giggled quietly and follow behind her more willingly, trusting that she wouldn't rip your hand off. It didn't hurt anyway. She finally let go once you made it out of the school and turned to face you.  
"You ready?" She asked before turning and beginning to walk again.  
You nod and follow. "Yeah." You said, smiling. "So what kind of stuff do you do when you hang out with your other friends?" You asked, curious. Roxy shrugged. "I usually don't go to my house. Or theirs, for that matter. I'm not a fan of bringing people home. We just kind of... I dunno, wander? Be stupid teenagers? We only have a few more months to do that, y'know." She said with a shrug. "But I like it when your over. I don't feel so pressured to do something 'cool', y'know?" She asked with a shrug. "I like talking to you."  
You blush and tilt your head. "I'm not that interesting..." You said.  
She stopped and turned to you, blinking a few times. "What? Of course you are! It's like... you're you for you, not for anyone else. I've always noticed that you don't hang around people, but that just means you're free to be yourself! I wish I could do that." She added with a small pout. You found it oddly cute...  
Your face heats up again as you look down to hide it. You knew that you were yourself, but you just thought that you were that lame chick with no friends.  
"What do you mean?" You ask as you begin to walk again. Now you were just confused. "It's like you don't care what people think about you! You're always doing something that someone would find strange... like..." You trailed off, sighing quietly. "Like actually talking to me when nobody else really cares..." You've never talked about your feelings before, not even to your dad.  
Roxy turned to you as you walked. You could see her house just down the street now. "Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? Honestly, I've been afraid to talk to you for the longest time. This project broke the ice for me."  
"You what?" You asked in disbelief.  
Roxy shrugged. "You were too cool for me. I thought you didn't want to talk to anyone, so I didn't want to bother you... I feel kind of bad for that now." She admitted, sighing. You reach her house and she unlocks the door, inviting you in first before heading in herself and closing the door behind her.  
You blush, not being able to say anything. You look at Roxy in awe. You were too cool for her? But you were the loser! The one who always sat in the back of the class and watched the more popular kids mingle with one another.  
"What are you talking about? You're the one that was too cool for me!" You said, blushing deeply. You didn't even bother to hide it this time.  
Roxy giggled. "I know how you feel..." She said softly. "I'm not blind, and I'm not dumb either." She added. You wondered what she was talking about.  
"I've noticed you. Not just you, but your actions. Ever since our freshmen year I've seen you looking my way whenever I look in your direction. At first I chose to see it as a coincidence, but I eventually decided that it wasn't." She explained.  
You suddenly felt creepy. Did she think that you were watching her? You almost felt shameful until she began to speak again. "I think we're the same." She said.  
You tilt your head. "... the same?" You ask, the pink shade on your cheeks not showing any signs of going away.  
"I think I know how you feel..." She finally explained, taking a step closer.  
You were confused, you freeze as she looked at you and moved closer, your mind going blank. You didn't know what to do in this situation.  
"Just tell me if I'm wrong." You hear her say.  
You were almost able to get out a response until you were quickly interrupted by the feeling of her lips against your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man lookit these cuties  
> Also neck chapter should literally be up tonight XD


	4. Chapter 4

No. Not wrong. Not wrong at all, actually. But how could she see through you like that? You've never spoken. The only communication that you've had were just a few glances. Were those looks enough to convey feelings? Or was Roxy just jumping the gun on this one?   
You froze, your eyes wide in shock. You didn't know what to do. Your arms eventually fell to your side, not knowing what else to do with them. You gave up on being afraid and let your eyes fall shut for a moment. You tried your best but you honestly had no clue what to do.   
That's when the fear came back again. What if anyone found out? What if your dad found out? You quickly move your hands to Roxy's chest and push her away. Not harshly but not gently, either.   
"No..." You mumbled quietly, panting slightly from the lack of air. "No, you're not wrong..." You admitted, shutting your eyes tightly. "But I can't... I can't do it." You finally finished. That was all you could get out without choking on your words.   
You finally bring yourself to look up at Roxy. Her smile was gone and she looked surprised. You noticed that her cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, but you knew that it wasn't even close to how you looked.   
You quickly move your hands away from her, feeling nothing but guilt at that point. You knew that you were the one who wiped that smile off of Roxy's face, and you almost hated yourself for it.   
You saw Roxy glance down and sigh. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly, giving you an almost ironic smile. "I thought... I dunno..." She mumbled. "I went too fast, didn't I?" She finally finished. It seemed like she didn't have words either.   
You shook your head quickly and looked up at her. "No! No... it's not you, I promise..." You said, crossing your arms in a self conscious manner. "You think that I can just be myself... but I can't even be honest with myself. I know the truth, but if I ever even think about it or... act on it... I can't do it. I shut it down immediately." You said quietly.   
You heard Roxy let out a quiet laugh. "That'll kill you, y'know..." She said, crossing her arms.   
You take a deep breath in an attempt to hold in emotion, which worked for a moment until you actually speak again, your voice trembling. "I know..." You respond. You look away to hide the tears beginning to form in your eyes, not wanting Roxy to see. You only just started speaking to one another and you didn't want to dump all of your feelings onto her. You just wished that you knew how she felt. You sincerely hoped that she wasn't hurt by your actions.   
"Jane?" You heard your name in a quiet tone. You refused to look back up at her, though.   
"...yeah?" You asked quietly.   
"Will you look at me? Please?" Roxy asked, her voice still quiet, but it was also soft.   
You shook your head quickly, hiding your face even more. You were a mess. It was obvious at this point that you were crying, but you still didn't want to be seen.  
You heard a sigh and hoped that Roxy had given up, though you knew that she probably wouldn't. You sat in silence for a few moments, but it felt like forever. You eventually couldn't take it anymore. You needed /someone/. You grabbed Roxy as quickly but as gently as you could so she didn't have time to see you and hugged her tightly, wanting to just hold onto another person. You shut your eyes tightly and sniffled a few times. "Sorry..." You said quietly, but you still weren't going to let go.   
You heard Roxy laugh silently and felt her arms wrap around you, hugging you back. "It's okay..." She responded.   
You buried your face into her shoulder and just stayed that way.   
"Slower than a kiss, huh?" Roxy asked playfully.   
You giggled quietly and nod, sniffling again. "Yeah... but slow is good." You admitted. You were still afraid, so you refused to rush into anything, even if you were sure that it's what you wanted. "Let's just... keep it slow. Please?" You asked, sighing quietly. "No random kissing..." You added. You almost felt bad for saying so but you couldn't handle the surprise.  
You hear Roxy giggle and almost smiled yourself. "Of course." She said, pulling away from you and looking at you.   
You look back up at her shyly, biting your lip. "So, uh... friends?" You ask. You didn't know what else to do or even say.   
Roxy nodded. "Friends." She said matter-of-factly. "But... I'll still probably flirt with you." She added simply.   
You roll your eyes playfully and nod, pulling your arms away from her and instead crossing them. You blushed slightly and let out a sigh if content. The situation was much less awkward than you would have originally made it out to be. You were thankful for that. "Fine." You said simply.   
Roxy smiled and stretched out her arms. "Alright! Now that we got all of the drama out of the way. What do you want to do?" She asked, taking your hand and leading you up to her room again.   
You shrugged and followed behind her, pursing your lips. "I don't know... I've never really hung out with people before." You admit. "What could we do?"   
"We could sit and talk like we did last night." Roxy suggested with a shrug. "Or I have a few board games. I've honestly only ever hung out with the 'bad kids.'" She said as she led you into her room.   
You think for a moment, shrugging. "We could talk while playing board games?" You said, not being able help but giggle quietly at the suggestion. If felt silly but neither if you knew what to do.   
"Sounds good." You hear Roxy say.   
You couldn't help but feel shy and awkward for a moment. It was the way you normally would have felt about this situation. You sighed and shook all of the negative thoughts away. You needed to get rid of those.   
"Alright, so I've got Scrabble, Monopoly, Twister..." Roxy suggested, the last one in a playful tone.   
You blush and giggle quietly, acknowledging her joke. "Scrabble is fine... since Monopoly takes five years to finish." You said jokingly, smiling softly.   
Roxy nodded and pulled the game from her closet before smiling back at you.   
You smile back and cross your arms, watching Roxy as she sets up the board on the floor and sit down across from her. The night definitely wasn't going to feel as awkward as you thought.

You couldn't help but have a nerdy smile across your face as you hurried home, wanting to keep your curfew. You could still feel the light blush on your face. The one that got darker every time Roxy commented about it.   
You felt almost strange. You only started talking to Roxy the day before and you were already bonding and becoming close. It was like you've known each other for years. Maybe you have... the way Roxy put it, it was like she was watching you too. Maybe she felt the same. Maybe she was too afraid as well.   
She didn't ever seem scared, though! She was super open and talkative... everything you weren't. But... you definitely were around her. Maybe you were being yourself. Maybe she just made you feel more comfortable about who you were.   
No, not maybe.   
She really did.   
You were almost tempted to ask your dad if your curfew could be a little later, because you definitely wanted more time with Roxy.   
You'd be able to hang out with her at school if you weren't so afraid of her friends...   
Who knows. Maybe they're actually nice people? You'll never know unless you try.   
The rest of your night was uneventful, to say the least.   
Same as always.   
At least you remembered to take your bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaaa   
> Its more shit


	5. Chapter 5

As you walk to school the next day you couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety. You had decided the night before that you would actually confront Roxy and attempt to talk to her friends, but now that the time to do that got closer you got more and more anxious. You rub your hands together for warmth and cross your arms, tucking your hands into your armpits. It was definitely warmer. It seemed like it was getting colder and colder with everyday the past week. Maybe it would snow? You hoped not. You really didn't feel like walking to and from school on ice.   
Once you see the school you immediately begin to walk a little faster, wanting to get inside for warmth. You had completely forgotten about talking to Roxy once you got inside, letting out a sigh of relief when the warm air hit you. Man, this was repetitive, wasn't it? You make your way to your locker and open it, grabbing what you need before hearing your name. You turn to see Roxy waving at you again. Okay, now you were sure that you were re-living the same day as before.   
That's when you remembered that you would talk to her. You immediately blushed lightly and made your way over to her through the crowd. She was with that same people that's she was always with at the beginning of the day.   
"Janey!" Roxy said once you made it.   
"Janey?" You ask, legitimately confused. "Since when did you call me 'Janey?'" You ask.   
Roxy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Since just now. Don't hate it, okay? I kinda like it." She added. "Also, don't run away this time! I never introduced you to these guys!" Roxy said in almost a pout. You found it adorable.   
"So you finally brought up the courage to talk to her, huh?" One of her friends spoke up. You look up at him. He was taller than you and looked... kind of like he could be your brother, actually.   
Her other two friends snickered.   
"Shhh!" Roxy shooshed, playfully hitting the guys chest. "Okay, Janey. Listen up!"   
"O-oh... okay." You said shyly. Your nerves were starting to get the best of you again.   
Actually.   
Now that you think about it, and now that you see them... You've only seen Roxy hang out with three different people. She didn't have a huge group at all! But she seemed so popular with everyone else! How did she not have more?   
"Alright." Roxy started. She looked like she was practically bouncing in excitement. She moved behind the guy who spoke before, placing her hands on his shoulders and peeking out from behind him. "This is Jake! But maybe you already know, since his attitude is famous." She said playfully, referring to when he spoke before. She moved behind the next guy, taller than the previous one. "This is Dirk. He thinks he's cool but he's actually lame." She said with a shrug, pinching his cheeks playfully.   
"Wow, ouch." Dirk replied, playfully pushing Roxy away.   
You couldn't help but giggle at how close they all seemed.   
"And last but not least is Callie!" Roxy finished, moving behind the short girl on the end. You've seen her around before. She was the cute-shy type, you were sure.   
"Hello..." You greeted them all shyly, looking up at them for only a moment before looking back down. You couldn't help but fidget a bit. You weren't uncomfortable, you were just uneasy. You've never had your own tight group of friends so it seemed strange to suddenly be introduced to Roxy's. You looked back and tried to be more confident in yourself. They haven't done anything yet, so why jump to conclusions? They all seemed friendly enough. You opened your mouth to speak but you were quickly cut off by the sound of the bell. You mentally cursed the school bell for having such crap timing. You just got yo the courage to say something! But you guess it couldn't be helped.   
You hear Roxy let out a whine. "Ugh, fiiine. Bye, guys." She said to the three before moving by you. You assumed that she was planning on walking to class with you since you shared the period. You were surprised when you hear all three of Roxy's friends say goodbye to you as well before disappearing into the crowd, all going in different directions.   
You let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't as bad as you thought I'd be. You looked up at Roxy with a shy smile. "They're nice..." You say before looking back down.   
You hear Roxy giggle and you couldn't help but smile slightly. "Of course! I would never be friends with rude people." She said before taking your hand. "Come on, we're going to be late." She said simply before pulling you to class.   
You both walk through the door right as the bell rang. You were thankful that you weren't actually late. 

You walked alone after school ended, heading to Roxy's place. Roxy wanted to meet you at the front of her house after the day ended, so that's where you went. You weren't too surprised since she seemed glued to you at this point, but you did wonder why she didn't just come with you. You two /did/ share your last class together, and it /was/ her house, after all. You sighed and crossed your arms, hugging them to your chest for some warmth. Ugh, when was it it going to get any warmer? You almost knocked on the door to see if someone was home so you could get away from the chilly breeze before you heard Roxy's voice call out your name. You turn and see her jogging over to you, one of her hands hidden away behind her back.   
"Sorry I took so long!" Roxy apologized when she finally made it to you.   
"No, it's fine... but what took you? We could've just come after class, y'know."  
Roxy shook her head. "Nope! I had to grab something from my locker. I thought I was going to use it before school but I ended up changing my mind"  
You tilted your head and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just have me come with you then? And what do you have?" You ask, tempted to peek behind Roxy's back.   
Roxy pouted. "Shooosh. It's a secret." She said simply. She took a step back and finally brought her hands out from behind her back, producing a small bouquet (and by small, you only saw about half a dozen) of violets. You feel your cheeks heat up as you tilt your head in confusion. "They're... for me?" You asked. You were completely taken by surprise.   
Roxy nodded and kept her gaze on you. You saw some determination in her eyes. "I read somewhere that they have some significance." She said, her tone quieter and more serious than usual.   
You blink and carefully take the violets, looking them over. "What?" You ask.   
Roxy took a step forward and looked at you. You noticed a hint of pink in her cheeks. "I..." She started before trailing off. You could tell that she was thinking hard. "I like you." She said.   
You couldn't help but blink again as you heard the others words. "I, uh... I like you too." You say awkwardly, feeling your cheeks heat up more.   
Roxy shook her head quickly and moved closer again. "No. I /really/ like you." She repeated.   
You felt like her eyes were looking right into you. You had no clue what to do or even what to say. Before you could even think about it, you felt Roxy's lips on yours for the second time, and it was just as shocking as the first. You stiffened up in surprise before going limp, your grip failing as you let the violets fall to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON FIRE

You couldn't believed that Roxy was kissing you again. You thought the maybe, just /maybe/ the first one might have been a dream, and you almost thought the same thing about this one. Your arms were hanging at your side and your eyes were closed, though you couldn't have said when you closed them. You didn't push Roxy away this time, but you felt like you were going to. After a moment you felt the warmth if her lips leave yours and you open your eyes. You had no doubt that your checks were a bright shade of pink, but you didn't care too much since Roxy appeared to be having the same problem. You were speechless. What could you say? You knew how you felt, but you didn't know how to put it into words. Was it possible for you to feel love for another woman? A lot of people seemed to think otherwise, but now you weren't so sure. What else could the feeling be? You've been attracted to Roxy since you first saw her year's ago, and it's only grown stronger. You guessed that you've always known that. What would happen, though? What if anyone ever found out? How would they react? How would your father react? You were scared, and you didn't know what to do. The feeling was nice, though. Roxy was wonderful and you couldn't believe that she had just confessed to you. You wanted to confess as well, to tell her that you liked her too. You could see that Roxy knew that you were deep in thought. But how couldn't you be?   
"I..." You start, wanting to get something out.   
Roxy put her hand up. "It's okay." She said simply. She bent down and picked the violets up off of the ground, handing them back to you. You accept them for a second time. "I get it. It's hard and... not the most common thing." She said with a sigh. "I just thought... I just wanted to tell you." She finished. "You welcome to stay and hang out. But it's fine if you want to go home, too..."  
You didn't know what to do. What was going to happen if you stayed with Roxy any longer? You wanted some time to think, but you also didn't want Roxy to think there was something wrong with her. You sighed and glanced down and the violets, biting your lip. "I think... I think I need to head home..." You said, too afraid to look at Roxy. It really wasn't anything personal, you just figured that you needed some space.   
You see Roxy nod from the corner if your eye and looked down. "Alright... that's fine..." She said.   
"I'm sorry..." You say. You grip the violets and hurry away with ought waiting for a reply. You couldn't do it right then. 

It had been a while since you didn't freeze while walking home. You were too deep in thought to even notice that you were cold, plus your cheeks were still warm. You made your way into your house and see your father in the kitchen, probably baking some cookies, no doubt. You sighed and kicked off your shoes by the door but kept your sweater on. Even if you didn't notice the cold, you knew that it was and you didn't want to freeze when you got over yourself. You silently walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table, placing the violets next to you before placing your head on the table.   
"Are you okay, Jane?" Your father asked without even turning around. He always had a knack for knowing when you were upset.   
You nod and turned your head to the side and rested on your cheek so you could breath better. "I'm fine..." You mumbled, though you knew that he wouldn't believe you.   
You hear him chuckle. "I think we both know that's a lie." He said, finally turning to you. You looked up at him and noticed that he saw the violets. "Secret admirer?" He asked with a slight smile, gesturing towards the violets and sitting down across from you.   
You sigh. "Not so secret... but yeah..." You admit. It didn't hurt to tell him that much. You bring your arms up under your head to get more comfortable.   
Your father tilted his head and pursed his lips, chuckling quietly again. "And you're upset? C'mon, aren't you flattered?" He asked, leaning back against the chair and tilting his head. "Who is he?" He finally asked.   
You close your eyes and feel your cheeks heat up again. "Oh, y'know... just a person..." You replied, moving face down again. You didn't mind if you suffocated this time.   
"A person, huh? Well he's going to have to more than just a person to have my daughter." He said simply, the look of determination in his eyes. "Do you like him?"   
You shrug. "I think so..." You mumbled quietly. You furrow your eyebrows and sit up, thinking. That was the only time you've ever said it out loud. "Yeah... I do..." You added.   
You look up at your father and see a slight smile on his face. "It's okay, hon." He said softly, reaching across the table and taking both if your hands. "Just remember. I'll always be your favorite man. You don't have a choice." He said before standing up and going back to the cookies.   
You smiled and giggled quietly, giving him a nod before he got up.   
You thought for a little while before quickly standing up and looking at the clock. It was only four. You had plenty of time. You hurry over to the door and slip on your shoes, leaving your violets on the kitchen table. "I'm heading out!" You call to your father before running out the door.   
You were glad that you kept your sweater on, because you wouldn't have even thought to grab it before rushing out. You knew that you must have looked strange. You were a teenage girl running down the street for no apparent reason. Well... no reason in others minds.   
You wanted to see Roxy again. You almost regretted confessing for the first time in front of your father but you knew that it helped you, so you decided not to worry about it.   
You finally reach Roxy's house, panting heavily and out of breath as you knock on the door. You wait a moment before knocking again impatiently, a little harder this time. You bounced in place impatiently before you saw the door know turn.   
Your eyes widen slightly once he see Roxy at the door, looking at you in surprise. "Jane? Wh-"  
The sentence was quickly cut off by your third kiss, except this time your the one who kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

You didn't know what it was like to love somebody. Or at least you didn't know that love was what you were feeling. You had no idea, and honestly? You didn't care. You've had your eyes on this one for almost four years, and there was no way you were letting her go.   
You only wrap your arms around Roxy once you feel hers move around you. You were afraid that she would push you away but now you had a good feeling that she wouldn't. She had kissed you two other times, after all. It didn't take you long to break it, still being out of breath from running to her house. You kept your eyes closed in embarrassment, afraid that if you opened them, Roxy would have a look or disapproval or even disgust, even if you knew she wasn't that kind of person. You must have looked like a huge dweeb with your eyes closed and panting quietly like that.   
"Janey...?"   
You heard your name in a quiet tone. You eventually took a deep breath and opened your eyes, only to see sincere confusion on Roxy's face. You were afraid of that, too.   
You sighed quietly and looked down, biting your lip anxiously. "I'm sorry..." You said quietly. "I-I know, that was random and I should have warned you and I just... I can go home. Seriously. I don't want to bother you or make you uncomfortable and I-"   
Your rambling was cut off by another kiss, though to your surprise (and admittedly disappointment) it was more of a gentle peck.   
"Janey. Shut up." You hear Roxy say simply before tugging you into the house.   
You stumbled forward and gripped onto Roxy to avoid falling face first onto her floor. You weren't sure what she was doing or what she was thinking. Her telling you to shut up was the first thing you heard her say since you got there.   
"Roxy, wha-" You tried to speak again before Roxy clamped her hand over your mouth.   
"I said shoosh." Roxy said before removing her hand.   
You were surprised by her actions but you listened, shutting up and opening your ears to whatever Roxy wanted to say. What would she say? Would she say anything? She sounds kind of firm in the way she was speaking... Though you wouldn't have been surprised if she was confused... you would be, too.   
You could hear Roxy let out a sigh before she took your hand and led you up to her bedroom. You've only been up there twice before and it still seemed like a miracle.   
You knew that you were told not to speak but you were extremely confused.   
"Seriously Roxy, what's goi- ah!" She didn't shut you up this time but instead pushed you down onto the bed, effectively making you give a noise of surprise instead of finishing your sentence.   
You were about to sit up and face Roxy again before she was over you, looking down at you from above. You blink in confusion, looking back up at her in almost shock. You wanted to speak but even if you could Roxy would just interrupt you again.   
As if on cue you felt Roxy's lips slam into yours, causing you to give yet another surprised noise. You were almost reluctant but you kissed back, not being able to get enough before. After a moment you feel Roxy's hands sneak their way under your blouse and over your stomach, causing you to shiver at her cold hands. You almost melt. You almost give in but this was way too much all at once. You move your hands to grab Roxy's shoulders and you push her away, effectively breaking the kiss and making her retract her hand, leaving your shirt untouched and pushed up to your chest.   
"Roxy, stop. Seriously, what is going on?" You asked. You tried to sound firm but you were sure it came out in more of a "scared-little-girl" tone.   
Roxy seemed confused, which you almost thought was unfair because she's the one who started this.   
"What's wrong?" She asked you like nothing had happened.   
"Are you serious? What's wrong?" You asked, looking up at her in almost disbelief. "I'll admit, randomly kissing you with no context was totally out of line, but now I'm just confused. What do you want from me?" You asked.   
"You mean... this isn't what you wanted?" Roxy responded, looking down at you.   
You blink, furrowing your eyebrows. "This? Roxy, I don't even know what 'this' is." You said.   
"Janey, I think it's pretty obvious."  
"That's not what I meant..."  
You sighed and moved your arms to rest by your head, turning your head to look to the side. "Yeah, okay. The situation is pretty obvious." You said, clearing that up. "What is 'this' between you and me? 'This' technically isn't even supposed to be happening." You said, looking back up at Roxy. "I've been trying to figure you out, and I can't come up with anything. What, didn't we first talk just a few days ago? How can there even be a 'this?'" You questioned the other girl.   
Roxy sighed but didn't move, only breaking eye contact with you for a moment. "What made you come back, then?" She asked you quietly, sounding hurt.   
In all honesty, it was a fair question, but it was still one you didn't want to answer. You were ready to confess earlier, and now you had a lump in your throat. You suddenly realized that it was unfair. It was unfair to come barging in, kissing her with no explanation and then getting upset when she tried anything. She'd confessed to you less than an hour ago! It was a no-brainer why she seemed so confused and hurt.   
"I'm sorry..." You said first. "That was totally uncalled for and unacceptable for me to do..." You admitted. "I guess I just... well, um..." You mumbled out shyly before sighing. "I practically admitted to... liking you... in front of my father and it was the first time I'd said anything about it..." You confessed, looking away. "I just wanted to come back to tell you that... I like you too..."   
You shut your eyes tightly, almost waiting for Roxy to get upset for taking her on that emotional roller coaster. But there was no explosion. There wasn't even a sign of an annoyed huff. You look up at Roxy to see what was up, only to see the other girl on the brink of tears and a light pink dusting her already rosy cheeks. Your heart broke at the sight. You immediately felt terrible. You'd actually brought Roxy to tears. What were you supposed to say now?   
"Look, Roxy..."  
"No, shut up." Roxy interrupted you and your heart sank. You couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "I'll actually talk this time, too." She added. "First of all, I don't want to hear you apologizing to me. You haven't done anything wrong." She stated.   
"But-"  
"Let me finish. You didn't do anything wrong because you had not malicious intent. You ran to my house to give me probably the best news I've ever heard in my life... I don't care what happened in between... Janey, I'm flattered..." She told you, giving you a gentle smile. "There... I'm done." She added after.   
You didn't have anything to say, though. What had you done to deserve this affection? You decided not to say anything but instead wrap your arms around Roxy and hug her close and tight. "Thank god..." You mumbled, shutting your eyes tightly. You were afraid that she'd be angry... guess you should know by now that you've never actually seen her angry.   
You weren't surprised when Roxy hugged you back but you did feel something, and you knew what it was this time. You immediately smiled and pulled away, looking back up at Roxy. "So... what does this do?" You asked.   
"Well... I've always found the word 'lovers' to be cliché and lame but that's the best thing I can come up with." Roxy replied with a quiet giggle. "But only if you want..." She added.   
You nod, rolling your eyes playfully. "That's fine." You agreed, the blush on your cheeks still visible.   
"So. How did your dad react when you confessed to him?" Roxy asked in a teasing tone.   
You rolled your eyes again. "He saw your flowers and figured it out." You explained. "He asked me if I liked the person back and I said that I did... he thinks your a boy, though." You added, giggling quietly. You almost immediately sank after, looking away. That's right... Roxy /wasn't/ a boy... "We're going to have to keep this a secret... aren't we?" You asked, looking back up at Roxy, your cheerful expression completely gone.   
Roxy blinked and tilted her head, processing the question before sighing, placing a hand on your cheek. "Probably... but it's okay..." She reassured. "As long as I still get to see you... though I must admit that I would love to show you off and brag about the fact that you're actually mine..." She added.   
You blushed and smiled slightly. You felt like you were in some cheesy romance story but you didn't care at the moment.   
You look at each other for a moment, though you didn't know what Roxy was thinking about. Maybe the same thing, or maybe something completely different. You knew that it was good, though, and you could tell she knew as well. She leaned down and kissed you gently, and this time it was like she had almost read your mind. But it was different this time. It seemed more passionate than the ones before, and the reasons why were obvious. Roxy's hand resumed it's place on your stomach before moving down to rest on your bare waist, and this time you had no intentions of stopping her.   
Instead you moved your arms around her neck, tilting your head so you could deepen the kiss. It felt so nice to be able to do this... it felt so natural to be with Roxy like this, but you knew others would argue against that. But others weren't there. It was just you and Roxy, and that's how it was supposed to be. That's all you wanted it to be.   
You almost whined when you felt Roxy break the kiss. You wanted it to last forever but you knew that it wasn't possible. Your sound of protest was soon drowned by the feeling of Roxy's lips move to your neck. Your fingers tighten on Roxy's shoulders and you couldn't help but stretch out your neck to give her more room. This was so foreign to you and you weren't sure what to do. Did Roxy know what to do? It felt right to you and you wondered if Roxy felt the same. Her soft lips against your sensitive skin made you shudder, but only small breaths were coming out of you. You knew that you didn't want to go any further than this. At least not yet, but that was okay. You didn't need it to know that Roxy really did have affection for you. The gentle touches and kisses proved it to you anyway if you really did need it. You opened your eyes and guided Roxy back up to face you. You give her a gentle smile and pecked her lips before wrapping your arms around her again.   
"Can we just... cuddle for now? Please?" You asked softly, the blush that had grown darker now fading away, but definitely not all the way.   
Roxy smiled and nodded, kissing your forehead before moving off of you. You suddenly felt strange that Roxy wasn't that close anymore but you knew that she was still there. She led you up to where people should be lying on the bed and wrapped her arms around you. You smiled and did the same, almost sighing in relief now that you had a pillow to rest your head on. You closed your eyes in content and stayed in Roxy's warmth, never wanting to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

You could have spent all night with Roxy, laying in her bed with her arms around you. But unfortunately for you, your curfew was still a thing, and it wasn't going away. You almost had to pry yourself out of Roxy's arms, which didn't surprise you anymore now that you knew how clingy she actually was. When you sat up, Roxy followed and draped her arms around your shoulders.   
"Do you have to leave?" Roxy asked, her cheeks puffed out in a pout.   
You giggled and nodded slowly, sighing. "Unfortunately... but I'll still see you at school tomorrow. That's not too long, right?" You asked in a teasing tone, slowly pushing yourself off of the bed and smoothing your skirt out.   
Roxy stayed on the bed, sitting on her legs as she looked up at you. "Of course it's too long." She mumbled out.   
You rolled your eyes and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I think you'll live." You said, turning to leave.   
"Wait! Let me walk you out. It's only proper." You heard Roxy chime, springing up from her position on the bed to take your hand and run you down the stairs. You followed, almost stumbling down the stairs rather than properly running down them but at least you didn't fall on your face.   
Roxy opened the door for you and smiled as you watched her reach up to brush some hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow, then... oh, wait!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Meet me and the boys by my locker tomorrow morning." She instructed.   
You really weren't acquainted with anyone yet but you assumed 'the boys' meant Dirk and Jake. You tilted your head in confusion but nod. "Okay, sure. Can I ask what for?"   
Roxy shook her head and pressed her finger over your mouth. "I'll tell you tomorrow. All I can say is that I have a plan." She said. And that was all she said before she said a cheery goodbye, kissing you on the cheek before shutting the door.   
You stood there in confusion for a moment before shaking it off and turning so you could walk home. She really was a character. What did she have planned for tomorrow? Definitely not anything normal, that's for sure. You thought about it on your way home, even as you walked though the front door. You slip your shoes off and notice a small note on the coffee table.   
"Went to bed early. Thank you for being home on time."  
You smile and roll your eyes. Your dad was such a nerd... and again showing how much he trusted you. You yawn and decided that you would go to bed early as well. 

You walk into the school early the next morning in case Roxy needed to talk to you for a good amount of time. It turns out you were right because Dirk and Jake were already huddled in front of Roxy's locker. Or maybe they just thought about being early, too. You shyly make your way over to them, even though you knew that you had nothing to worry about at this point.   
"Hey." You greet quietly, looking up at the both of them. "Do you know why Roxy wanted us here?"   
Dirk gave you a simple shrug but Jake perked up, crossing his arms. "No, she wouldn't tell us. I assume she was tight lipped for you too, then?" He asked.   
You nod slowly and look around, trying to catch any sign that Roxy was nearby.   
"There's no way she hasn't cooked something up, though." Dirk chipped in, not even looking at either Jane or Jake when he spoke. Jake just nodded in agreement, though, seemingly unphased by Dirk's mood. Or maybe he was just always like that?   
You opened your mouth to respond but before you could you had a person practically jump onto you, causing you to stumble. Did you really need to see who it was?   
You pushed Roxy away and straightened out your outfit, puffing out your cheeks. "I get that your affectionate but maybe try not to give me a heart attack next time..." You said, trying to catch your breath.   
"Wait, hold on." You hear Jake say, observing you and Roxy. "She's acting the same..." He mumbled, glancing to you but talking to Roxy. "Did you back out?" He whispered to her, but you clearly heard it.   
Roxy smiled wide and looked proud of herself, shaking her head. "Nope!" She said, grabbing your arm which made you squeak. "It's official." She added.   
You felt yourself immediately blush, looking at Roxy. "Wait, is that... can they-?" You started, staring at her in disbelief.   
Roxy looked almost confused before making a face of realization. "Oh! I never told you... well, I guess there was no real reason too, actually." She started. "Yeah no, they don't care." She said simply, winking at you.   
You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion for a moment before a wave of realization hit you. You blink and look up at the two, tilting your head. "Oh." Was all you said.   
Dirk rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms. "This isn't what we're here for, is it? I'd rather not have anything get out." He mumbled, looking annoyed.   
Roxy huffed and smacked his chest. "No! Well, kind of... I wanted to talk to you guys about something." She said.   
Jake tapped his foot impatiently. "Well then get to it, Roxy." He told her.  
Roxy immediately smiled. "Have you not noticed yet? There's four of us now!" She said.   
This didn't help your confusion at all, and by the looks on the boys faces, it didn't help theirs either.   
Roxy seemed to noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Guys! We can go to senior prom! You know how it's required to attend with a date, right? C'mon, I know you two have been wanting to go." She teased Dirk and Jake before hooking her arm with yours. "And now I have Janey! Of course, we can't go like that, can we?" She said as if she were leading up to something.   
But Dirk interrupted. "No. No we can't exactly go like 'that'." He said, crossing his arms.  
You see Roxy's cheeks puff up in a pout. "You didn't let me finish!" She said simply. "Anyway... I say all four of us go. Together. Two boys, two girls. They'll never know. Problem solved!" She said happily.   
That... didn't actually sound like a bad idea. But you wondered why Roxy seemed so intent on the whole prom thing. Even you never planned on going, because you never thought you'd ever get a date before college.   
Jake looked totally on board, while Dirk still looked unsure. "I'll admit that it's a decent idea. But it's not exactly what we wanted." He said.   
You knew it was obvious that none of you would get what you wanted, but you just decided: you wanted to go and have fun.   
You butt in, almost moving in front of Roxy. "I think we all understand that we're not going to get exactly what we want, but we're all friends here, right?" You asked, assuming that you kind of merged into the group. "We could all dance together. The four of us. Come on, it'll still be fun, right?" You asked.   
You weren't exactly sure how this would turn out, but at least you got Roxy a little more excited.   
"Exactly! Well put, Janey." She said. You blush at the compliment, but you also couldn't help but feel proud of yourself for speaking up.   
Jake nodded, a determined look on his face before he turned to look up at Dirk. "Dirk, Jane is right. Can't we just all go as friends? The three of us have been wanting to go since we were freshman." He pointed out. "And they're right! Now that Jane is with us we'll be able to go!" He said.   
Dirk still didn't looked convinced, but he also made a face that obviously said, "I can't say no." before he gave a simple nod, looking away.   
You felt Roxy's arms wrap around you again, but that time you smiled rather than push her away.   
"It's settled, then! I'm gonna go get the tickets. No backing out now, boys!" She said before grabbing your wrist and pulling you away. You almost protested, finding it strange to leave the boys so suddenly but they didn't seem to mind. You guessed Roxy just did things like this often. She was pretty eccentric, after all. She pulled you to her side so you weren't behind her and you saw her grin. She was definitely excited... and honestly, you found it really cute. This made you crack a small smile and you let her lead you up to a table. You can only assume by the signs and posters that this is where the prom tickets were being sold.   
Without any trouble, she had four tickets in her hand soon after. "Score! I'm so excited, I can't wait two weeks!" She said.   
You pull her to the side so she was out of the line and out of the hallway crowd. "I never saw you as the dancing type." You teased, smiling a bit.   
Roxy shrugged and stuffed the tickets into her bag. "I might not be, but I am a party gal. Besides, I get to go to a formal dance with my two best friends and a pretty girl. How could I not be excited?" She said, winking as she nudged your arm. You blush and glance away to hide it. "I guess so... I'm excited too, then." You admit, looking back up at Roxy with shy smile.   
"Well, you better get to class then. I took up a lot of time, didn't I?" Roxy asked, laughing quietly. "Would you like me to walk you?" She asked.   
You smiled and nodded slowly. "Of course. That sounds nice." You responded, turning to walk to your first class with Roxy by your side. 

It seemed like forever, but school was finally out and you could finally meet Roxy by the front entrance. You and Roxy decided to meet during one of your classes so you could head back to her place and study since she said she needed help. You spot Roxy in the crowd and wave her over, seeing her smile once saw you. You didn't think you'd ever get over that.   
You were greeted with a hug, which you happily gave in to. "Your place, right?" You asked.   
Roxy nodded and began to walk, not wasting any time. "Yep! Just stay close so you don't get lost." She said.   
Roxy knew as well as you did that you knew where she lived by now, but despite this you nod and stay close by her side, wanting to be there anyway. It was a good excuse, anyway.   
It wasn't long before you were back at her house, stepping in as soon as she invited you to do so. You would have normally taken off your cardigan when you got inside of your own house, but you felt it necessary to keep on. Besides, it was a little chilly anyway.   
"So what class did you need to study for? I'll happily help with anything." You offered, your grip on your bookbag tightening. You always felt shy when you were alone with Roxy, even if nothing was going on. You could feel your cheeks warm up considerably, but you could easily blame that on the sudden change in temperature. It was cold outside, after all. And the inside of Roxy's home definitely felt a lot warmer.   
Roxy's reply was so short. So simple and so her that you could have seen it coming from a mile away, but even her looks were enough to blind you. She moved up to you and snaked her hands around your waist, causing even the tips of your ears to turn a bright pink color, and they only felt hotter when her lips brushed up against yours. Now you definitely couldn't blame just the temperature change.   
"Anatomy." She said in a way that made you shiver, her voice quiet.   
You immediately gave in to the kiss that came afterwards, knowing that it was bound to happen anyway. You felt like putty in her hands, and you might as well have been. But you didn't mind... not at all. Not when it was Roxy... the girl you've had your eye on since the beginning of high school. It almost felt like a dream, especially when she broke the kiss for air, leaving you dazed.   
"Janey... would you like to head to my bedroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an important question. I've been thinking about changing Jane's perspective from 'you' to just 'Jane', but I don't want to switch the writing style in the middle of the story. If anyone cares, what would you prefer? For it to be changed or for it to stay the same? Thank you!   
> -Kae


End file.
